deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Amy VS Ramona/@comment-27109830-20161007202122
Shonen fist-fighting protagonists who are famous for their heritage, Gon for being the son of Ging Freecss, and Natsu for being the adopted son of Igneel, as well as being the ressurected Ethereous Demon known as E.N.D., and the younger brother of Zeref, who were abandoned by their fathers, adoptive father in Natsu's case, in which they try to find them (and succeed after some time in a certain story arc), and received special objects infused with their own power, as Gon received a Nen-Infused Box that eventually led him to Greed Island, making his lie more dangerous than before, and Natsu received a special magic-infused scarf that wears off and protects Natsu from curses and the like, but won't let that control their own life, as they are members of the government who get paid to do various jobs (which they got into in search of their father, and was later revealed to be watched by said father), mostly hunt down wanted criminals, Gon via being a Hunter, and Natsu via being a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, but while Gon is one of the youngest Hunter to date, Natsu is argueably on of the oldest. Both their main focus of combat is beating the crap out of their opponents with their amazing physical atributes, which is enhanced by their ancient signature power, which is drawn from their own life force, though thanks to their creativity, aren't entirely limited to that, as Gon's Nen affinity is Enhancement, but also learned Transmutation and Emition, which he can use to accelerate his aging, becoming Adult Gon, and Natsu's signature magic is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but can also use Black Flames, Etherion, Lightning Magic, etc., which he can use to enter various modes, which while powerful, also drains their stamina, and puts great strain on their own body, and while seemingly blunt and straightforward, can be used in a plethora of ways thanks to their own cleverness hidden by their impulsive and sometimes downright dumb or argueably even insane personality, and while rarely if ever using a weapon, they had to when they couldn't use their powers, as Gon when unable to use Nen, had to use his Fishing Rod to defend himself, and when Natsu couldn't use his Magic, he had to use the Sealed Flame Blade as a substitude. Both despite their heritage, creativity and sheer power, often found themself getting their ass kicked when going up against opponents they simply could not defeat at the time, which made their resolve only stronger, and always get right back up no matter how much damage their body takes, all for the sake of their comrades, which they greatly care about, and would do or sacrifice anything (even their own life) to protect them, though their personality usually doesn't show it. Honestly prefer this over Izuku vs. Gon and Luffy vs. Natsu now, Izuku can go fight Nagisa Shiota from Assassination Classroom or Rock Lee from Naruto, and Luffy can go fight Toriko or Yukimura Sanada from Sengoku BASARA IMHO.